Vanilla
by hathr
Summary: Jika namamu berada di dalam daftar, kodenya adalah 'Vanilla'. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Vanilla

* * *

Stetoskop dan pena diletakkan di atas meja oleh tangan kekar berkulit tan, iris biru cerah menatap lembut seekor anjing poodle yang terkulai lemas di atas bantalan empuk. Surai pirangnya terlihat acak-acakan membingkai dahi, hidung mancung menarik napas dalam-dalam saat bibirnya yang terasa kering, dan dagunya naik turun membaca urutan nama obat di selembar kertas.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita pemilik anjing. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir, terlihat ingin menangis. Namun ditahan.

"Keadaannya tidak terlalu parah, untung saja kau membawanya disaat yang tepat. Kuharap kau bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi nantinya, dia mungkin menyukai cokelat, tetapi zat theobromine sangat berbahaya, jika terlalu banyak itu bisa membunuhnya," sahut pria itu.

Mendesah lega, air mata menetes tanda bahagia. Tangan wanita itu terjulur untuk meraih anjingnya ke dalam pelukan, saat bibirnya mengucap rasa besyukur berulang kali.

"Dia pasti senang memiliki teman sepertimu yang sangat peduli padanya," kata pria itu membukakan pintu, mempersilakan wanita dan anjingnya untuk lewat.

"Terima kasih dokter. Jam praktekmu sudah selesai, tetapi kau masih menerima kami." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, memeluk erat anjingnya saat melangkah.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak? Lihatlah wajahnya sangat manis. Lagipula ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai dokter hewan. Semoga kondisinya cepat pulih dan bisa bermain lagi," sahutnya mengusap puncak kepala si anjing.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dokter," kata wanita itu.

Melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah saat pasiennya melangkah pergi, pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata ber-iris hitam yang sejak tadi memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Sayang sekali tanganku hanya ada dua, tidak cukup untuk memberikanmu tepuk tangan meriah Uzumaki Naruto, sang penyelamat."

Menoleh secara spontan, pria yang dipanggil Naruto seperti tahu betul siapa pemilik suara yang berasal dari sisi belakangnya. "Apa kekasihmu ini membuatmu bangga, Teme?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Teme mendekat. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap dibalut jas hitam kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, surai hitam gelapnya ditata rapi ke belakang, hidung mancung, bibir yang terlihat menggiurkan untuk dikecup, dibingkai rahang yang tajam.

"Kau bertanya padaku, atau Teme?"

Naruto tertawa geli. "Apa kekasihmu ini membuatmu bangga ..., Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke cepat diiringi satu kecupan tepat di bibir Naruto. "Kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan, sekarang cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Naruto menyeringai puas. Sasuke selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan tanpa perlu mengutarakannya.

.

"Bagaimana di kantor tadi?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan, menuju halte dekat taman yang terletak dua blok ke arah utara. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala, menerangi langit gelap, yang memang mendung sejak sore tadi.

"Hanya beberapa klien meminta rumahnya direnovasi," sahut Sasuke. Mengernyit saat mengingat betapa menyebalkan klien wanitanya.

"Mereka mengganggumu dengan permintaan aneh-aneh, tidak jelas, dan berubah-ubah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba diiringi tawa.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Pekerjaan sampingan terkadang memang terasa lebih berat, tetapi apa boleh buat?" Naruto menarik pinggang Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Sepinya jalan membuatnya leluasa meraba bokong pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya, sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kau tahu pekerjaan sampingan yang cocok untukmu selain dokter hewan? Pencuri, karena tanganmu sangat cepat," kata Sasuke, menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, tidak ada yang melihat?" balas Naruto, menunjukkan sebuah poin—pernyataan—yang menurutnya benar.

"Aku mengijinkanmu jika itu di rumah," sahut Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, saat tangannya membuka pintu taksi yang memang sudah menunggu mereka di halte sejak tadi.

"Clerkenwell Road."

Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto dengan email di ponselnya, dan Sasuke sibuk mengulas ulang blueprint pekerjaannya hari ini.

30 menit yang terasa singkat.

Taksi berhenti tepat di belakang sebuah gudang kosong penyimpanan alat berat yang tidak lagi terpakai sejak beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat bertugas tuan," ujar si pengemudi taksi.

Naruto menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis. Malam pertama di bulan baru, tumpukan uang pecahan paling besar setinggi lima senti diberikan kepada si pengemudi, yang memang bekerja untuk mereka sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan upah si pengemudi, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke dalam gelapnya gudang tanpa ragu ataupun rasa takut karena terbiasa. Iris hitam terfokus pada sebuah _food truck_ yang didominasi warna hitam dan oranye terparkir di sudut. Meninggalkan Naruto di belakang yang memanggil namanya lembut berulang kali.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang," kata Naruto, meloloskan beberapa kancing bajunya saat duduk di bangku pengemudi, sesekali melirik Sasuke dari pantulan kaca saat pria itu melucuti pakaiannya satu demi satu, menggantinya dengan pakaian baru.

"Pasti sulit bagimu memiliki kedua mata yang tidak bisa fokus, huh?" goda Sasuke, tahu jika diperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Tato rantai besi di lengan dalam kiri, siapa yang bisa menolak? Menurutku itu sangat menggoda," kata Naruto. Memfokuskan iris birunya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melihat sepuasnya setelah semua selesai malam ini," sahut Sasuke, melompat ke kursi penumpang depan, meninggalkan jasnya di belakang.

"Kau jangan membuatku berharap. Bulan belum ada di puncak, dan kau membuatku ingin pulang cepat-cepat," kata Naruto, menempelkan pelipisnya di kemudi truk, memperhatikan Sasuke lekat.

"Satu ciuman cukup untuk mengembalikan semangatmu?"

Naruto diam sesaat bukan berniat untuk tidak menjawab, ia menimbang-menimbang. Jika ciuman berdampak buruk pada tubuhnya, lebih baik menolak.

"Dobe?" desak Sasuke.

"Tidak, jika kau menciumku di sini, aku tidak lagi bisa menahan tubuhku." Naruto menyeringai.

Mesin truk dihidupkan, lampunya menyorot di kegelapan. Saat pedal gas diinjak, musik lembut yang disukai anak-anak mulai mengalun di keheningan gudang.

.

"Cokelat!"

"MINT!"

"Stroberi!"

"Cookie Dough!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar terlihat terpaksa. Meladeni anak-anak di tempat keramaian—seperti depan mall—adalah hal yang dibenci, dan ia terjebak karena Sasuke harus pergi sesaat.

Pasangan orangtua dan anaknya terus berdatangan tanpa henti. Es krim pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, semua dibuat sesuai dengan permintaan.

Di menit ke dua puluh dua Sasuke kembali, dan Naruto merasa malaikatnya telah datang. Kembali ke kursi pengemudi dengan rokok terselip di jari, tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam para orangtua karena asap yang dihasilkannya buruk bagi anak-anak, bahkan sesekali membalas mereka dengan tatapan menantang.

Tiga jam berlalu, tujuh tempat terlewati. Naruto menghitung dalam hati ada berapa banyak puntung rokok yang menumpuk di atas aspal tempatnya berpijak saat sekitarnya sudah sepi. Mengetahui jumlahnya lebih dari dua puluh, ia berdecak kesal.

"Apa dia tidak berniat untuk datang? Brengsek, membuang waktuku dengan percuma."

Sasuke melirik, bibirnya terbuka ingin mengucap kata, tetapi dipotong oleh seseorang paksa.

"Yo Naruto! Sasuke!"

Pria bertubuh gempal melangkah santai ke arah mereka, dengan bibir tertawa lebar, dan rantai emas setebal dua senti mengantung di leher.

"Aku sudah memikirkan untuk mencoret namamu dari dalam daftar, karena kau membuat kami tidak senang malam ini Chouji," kata Sasuke, membuka pintu belakang truk.

Pria yang dipanggil Chouji memamerkan wajah layu, tidak banyak bicara, hanya menyerahkan satu koper berwarna hitam ke dalam truk dari balik jasnya, yang diterima langsung oleh Sasuke.

" _Vanilla_ , seperti biasa."

Kali ini Naruto turun tangan. Rokoknya yang masih hidup dibuang ke atas tanah, sebelum melompat ke dalam truk. Beberapa box besar pendingin berisikan es krim beragam rasa disingkirkan. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah brankas kecil yang disembunyikan, kode angka dipilih sesuai yang diinginkan, lalu pintu brankas terbuka menampilkan tumpukan serbuk kristal putih berukuran 100 gram yang disimpan menggunakan plastik transparan.

Bukan es krim manis, dingin dan lembut, tetapi kokain.

'Vanilla' adalah kode yang digunakan. Transaksi mereka berubah pada orang yang tepat, karena obat terlarang yang diperjual belikan. Es krim hanya pengecoh, sama seperti kerja sampingan.

 _"Vanilla_ , sesuai keinginanmu," kata Naruto, menyerahkan plastik kokain yang telah dibungkus rapat menggunakan karton setelah memastikan uang dalam koper yang ada pada Sasuke berjumlah sesuai yang ditentukan perjanjian awal.

Chouji menyimpan benda berharga miliknya ke dalam saku jas dalam, wajah sumringah turun dari dalam truk, cepat-cepat berlari ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh.

"Aku menginginkan upah karena harus bersabar sampai selesai," kata Naruto, merangkul Sasuke.

Hamburan uang ratusan juta dalam belakang truk dibiarkan, Sasuke tidak lagi peduli saat bibir Naruto yang sedikit kering menciumnya dengan paksa.

.

 _Continued_


End file.
